


【闪咕哒】Is watching you

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz
Summary: 演艺圈paro，闪咕哒，R-18有，敏感者慎





	【闪咕哒】Is watching you

源自于突然上头的冲动和性欲的结合不会有太多温存，入戏是一瞬间的事，出戏就有点难了。这话说的很准，藤丸立香不知道其他人是不是这样的，反正在他还在戏里恨着爱着吉尔伽美什的时候，他就想着要痛一痛。所以也不知道自己是不是在吉尔伽美什压向他，看到他眼神的那个瞬间就做好了准备。

可后来入侵卡在一半，过度的疼痛与陌生而剧烈的性刺激逐渐将他打回原形，他紧紧地抓着身上的人，用不知道哪来的勇气就一口咬上了对方的锁骨，狠狠地让牙齿把对方的皮肤磨出了血。

吉尔伽美什“嘶”地一声，甚为不爽地拍了拍他的屁股，说“放松点”。

他们相互扒开衣服的时候蛮横又凶，就像是要啃光对面骨头的狼，可就在扣子被扯落在地上砸出的声响在空旷的舞房里放大之后，有些气急败坏的藤丸立香就被吉尔伽美什游刃有余地掰过下巴再度吻着了，唇舌交缠到盛不住口水，在恶人的嘴边噗啧溢下一道水痕。动作上倒是一拍即合，直接无视身上七零八落的衬衫将手伸进了对方解开的皮带之下。

身体一片燥热，他们都能感觉到对方已经硬了。放弃扯开衣服的手指直接进入了藤丸立香的体内，撩拨出心痒难耐的刺激。黏膜挤压的水声在耳边放大又放大，可肉体摩挲肌肤相贴的速度又慢得他想顺着对方棒得不行的肌肉线条去抓住吉尔伽美什的手。

藤丸立香深吸一口气，忍了一忍，“你、你先停下……停一下！”

或许是他的语气被肉欲折磨得有些急躁，下一秒他就看见那双红色的眼睛又眯了起来，“你在命令我？”

要知道哪怕是教师，都没人敢用命令式的语气和吉尔伽美什说话，藤丸立香知道，只是他现在被欲望和高涨的情感磨了又磨，那手指按着人的敏感点不疾不徐让他毛孔战栗，心里就想着鬼知道这人在看着谁，是看着藤丸立香还是看着戏中的恶人，抱着这样的想法，他也就仍想作恶。

吉尔伽美什感到身下的人难受地动了动腰。

“你就不能……”

然后他伸出手，一下扯住了那头灿金色的头发，让吉尔伽美什低下头，看到那双瞪得水蓝的眼睛。

恶人朝他彻底命令道：“给我直接进来吗！”

身体内的手指一下便抽了出去，空虚感来得措不及防，去得也令人心惊不已。

藤丸立香的身体先于精神开始感到危机抖如糠筛，喊完之后所得来的空虚让他甚至有点迷茫地眨了眨眼睛。

结果他只听见吉尔伽美什冷笑了一声，嗓音又低又哑，说“好啊”。

在疼痛和欲望真正铺天盖地要把他砸得粉身碎骨之前，某人终于明白了出戏对于天才来说同入戏一样简单。

 

 

藤丸立香被操得哭了出来。

练舞房的木地板又冷又硬，被迫地抬腰接受另一个人的进入让他的背脊被压得生疼，黏稠的液体从他被一手掰开的双股间流了出来，常不见光的皮肤被拍得一片潮红，让人无法想象那个在被粗暴进出的穴口已经红肿出怎样烂熟的艳色。

“不——太、太快了，慢一点……”

喉间的呻吟都是随着身体的摇晃滚落而出的，腹部的欲热和胀痛让人的大脑有点思考不能，吞下一个人性器的感觉强烈到几乎占据了所有的意识，令人浑身颤抖。藤丸立香恍惚觉得自己都能听到骨骼与骨骼间流传的电流声，它们疯一样地来回流窜，一路噼啪爆裂到心底里去。

吉尔伽美什捏着他的胯骨，可能是身体的主人对于饮食不是很在意，那里的重量让他觉得特别的轻，让人会忍不住用上更重的力道。他没有管藤丸立香叫了什么软绵绵的恳求，一向独裁的男人只会用另一只手拉着对方的身体往他的最凶狠的地方上按，同时也给对方湿漉漉的脸上不吝惜地赏点甜头。当然如果藤丸立香被这不歇地顶弄给避开了赏赐，那么等待他的只有更加滚烫而准狠的苛责。

这场对手戏不知道持续了多久，初次的疼痛与情欲默契得让藤丸立香哑着嗓子挤出无声地尖叫，戏中如火焰般高涨的情感与无处安放的悸动被合理地宣泄了出来，一发不可收拾地将他的灵魂送上最快乐的云端，这一瞬生理性的泪水爬满了他整张脸庞，他甚至挣扎着，两股战战，无力地曲挪双腿想要逃离这可怕的快感。

可那双手再度像钢铁一般，锢着他动弹不得，然后趁着他陌生而漫长的高潮未结束，往那无法停止颤栗的身体深处再度用力地捅进去。

藤丸立香惊慌地哭出声：“不！放——”

“嗯？”没人能用这种语气同吉尔伽美什说话，藤丸立香所熟知男人的霸道和傲慢甚至懒得再次声明，只哼出了一个意味模糊尾音上扬的音节。然后男人的聪慧会让他再度愉悦地眯了眯猩红的眼睛，欣赏着在他身下被操软成一团的藤丸立香，赏赐着他，问他：“你说什么？”

过多的精液从那塞得满满当当的小口里溢了出来，把两人之间的一小块木地板搞得一片泥泞。被内射的时候藤丸立香紧绷着小腹与大腿，好似被灌入的刺激都让他已经飘在云端的灵魂分崩离析。

 

 

3.

吉尔伽美什会强人所难吗，事实上，会；藤丸立香会任人宰割吗，事实上，也会。

但是在这些性格话题之外，年轻的悸动与很多说不清道不明摸不着看不透的东西也都会让这种事情有一就有二，有二就有三。舍友搭档的规矩定下之后他们从客厅的地毯滚到浴室，节操碎了一地的藤丸立香不敢忤逆，乖乖就范的同时提出的唯一要求就是行行好能不能不要再念台词。

至于吉尔伽美什听不听，那就是情趣问题了。

后来春夏秋冬又一年，人生聚散离合皆常事，更不要说前途各异的藤丸立香与吉尔伽美什。

要知道这前者在不短的时间里被后者指点颇多，却一直冥顽不灵，在教师们的眼里也仍是草台班子的水平。

他还记得。在毕业仪式结束后群魔乱舞的聚会上，吉尔伽美什依旧是闪光点，所有人都为他淋着香槟庆祝第二天的出国深造飞黄腾达，唯独不怎么能喝得了酒的藤丸立香在角落里默默嘬着果汁。

吉尔伽美什在上面唱歌，他在角落里喝着果汁。吉尔伽美什在上面跳舞，他还在角落里喝着果汁。

大家都在为之欢呼倾倒的时候，几乎与他日夜相对的藤丸立香是真没看出什么不一样来，导致纵使快要离别，他也觉得会在某天再度碰面时，他们之间也不过是隔了半天声乐课的距离。

更何况站在舞台上的人从来都是受过明星训练的，他们总会把眼神放在一片区域中心的某个点，把所有人当成一个个体，从而那片区域的人都觉得他是在看着自己，实际上都是你在自作多情。

藤丸立香对自己循循善诱，当你成为观众的时候，你就已经和他不是同类人啦。

所以当他不小心在角落里摔碎果汁杯，没引起什么主意，倒是让那舞台上的太阳、胜利者、王等等词汇所能比喻的人不经意地看过来了一眼时。藤丸立香对着那双猩红色的眼睛，喝下了第一杯酒。

然后他的脸迅速地红了起来。

等到吉尔伽美什在台上被疯够捧够之后已经是舞会的尾声了，他突然良心发现认为自己应该和他这一年多来的舍友，那个不知进步总怂在角落的藤丸立香道个别。

结果却发现那个一杯倒的人正坐在角落里抱着酒瓶红着脸嘟嘟囔囔地自说自话。

他看着那那个黑色的脑袋一点一点昏昏欲睡，隐隐约约听到了自己的名字。

“你说什么？”他的声音太小，吉尔伽美什没听清，问了一遍。

藤丸立香又说了一遍，声如蚊呐。

“嗯？”站在他身边的男人此时出奇地有耐心，他红色眼睛闪烁着思考的光，蹲下来靠近那个角落里的醉鬼，又问一遍，“你说什么？”

像是被他盘问得有点不耐烦，藤丸立香吸了吸鼻子，皱着眉朝他看过去，水雾朦胧的湖蓝色眼睛里有点聚不着焦，在恍惚认出是谁之后。

“吉尔伽美什……？”

吉尔伽美什看见他摇头晃脑地想了想。

然后张开口。

“我好……呕——！！！！”

不胜酒力的藤丸立香当众朝着吉尔伽美什的身上吐了出来，身旁女性的惊呼和反呕的难受让他清醒了片刻，然后意识像是被负上了重物一般直直下坠到混沌的深渊。

在他到地不醒前，他看到吉尔伽美什黑得一塌糊涂的脸。

 

 

4.

“喂，藤丸，到你上场了。”

工作人员叫醒了坐在通道里的藤丸立香。他一个激灵，回过神来看了眼墙上的挂钟，连忙应了一声。

“好的，马上过去！”

草台班子里的小鱼小虾总归是要在娱乐圈里的大风大浪里磕磕碰碰过活的，发生了那么丢人的事，即便几率很小，毕业晚会之后的藤丸立香也极力避免着与吉尔伽美什的碰面。

要知道某个男人对于他人糟糕的经历和优秀的事物总能精准地赏评贬褒，更是能在想到的时候条理清晰地将嘲讽暗含在话语里犹如引经据典。

是的，“不论是高高在上的国王，还是醉酒呕吐的醉汉。”

他关掉游戏收起手机，却站在原地没有动作。

可倘若一个小小的三线演员真能仅通过社交网络就确信自己掌握了那个男人的行程动向的话，那也太看得起他了。

藤丸立香的确并无特别，作为他唯一的观众，吉尔伽美什是如此聪明，如此有耐心地看他演出这一场欲拒还迎的闹剧，看着他用滑稽的自己和糟糕到令人发笑的方式，让他觉得这个人也不是那么毫不起眼。

空荡的人员通道中传来了另一个脚步声，然后在看见藤丸立香的时候停了下来。

藤丸立香相信他肯定如同自己一样穿着崭新的演出服，就像每次一起搭档，进出舞台，紧张得流着冷汗，到下场都不忘念念叨叨台词的时候，总要嗤笑一声。

然后在红绒的幕下昏暗的后台，赏赐他，告诉他：

“行了，你可以出戏了。”

 

 

end.

感谢观阅~这一篇自我感觉是文笔不力表达没做好，在瓦罐提出疑问之后，我的解释就是咕哒所做的一切都是为了让自己变得特殊一点  
无论是醉酒呕吐还是酒后吐真言，都是咕哒能预料的事情  
然后他借着呕吐这件事躲着吉尔伽美什  
明明是表白的一方结果欲拒还迎玩得66的  
吉尔伽美什也都知道，所以也从没刻意联系他  
我并不想将闪闪的情感表露描述得太明显，但写完后发现好像太委婉了2333  
最后一句话也就是他告诉咕哒：  
你可以从小人物的自导自演中出来了  
——老夕名誉总结


End file.
